


After the Hound

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: They all need some comfort after the night they've had





	After the Hound

Sherlock, John and Greg made their way back to the hotel, still a bit shaken by the events of the night. They didn’t speak, didn’t have to, simply walked close together until they were back indoors and in the safety of their room.

John took out the clip, checked his gun, and put it away. Then he sat on the edge of the bed, scrubbing a hand through his hair, certain he’d be having nightmares. Greg put away his own weapon and sat next to him, reaching over to help John out of his coat.

Leaning over, John pressed into his touch, not wanting to admit he needed some steadiness. Sherlock set his own coat aside and sat on the other side of John.

John was aware of Greg and Sherlock sharing look over his head. “I’m not fragile,” he grumbled.

“Of course not,” said Sherlock. He hesitated, then took John’s hand. “I… apologize,” he said with hesitation.

John looked at their hands together. “Just… never do that again.” He sighed and turned to kiss Sherlock. Greg rubbed his back, then leaned in to nuzzle the nape of his neck.

“You know he can’t promise that,” said Greg gently.

“I’ll try,” said Sherlock.

“I know.” John leaned back against Greg. Greg hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Sherlock looked at them together. John reached over and tugged him against his chest, carding his fingers through Sherlock’s hair.

They stayed like that for a few long moments, simply comforted by one another. Finally, Sherlock raised his head and kissed John, then Greg. They started undressing each other, unhurried, curling up on the bed together skin to skin, John still safely in the middle.

John had never imagined being part of something like this, but then again, there were a lot of things he’d never imagined before these two came into his life.

Greg stroked John’s chest, kissing his shoulder just above the scar. Sherlock cupped John’s cheek and guided him into a soft kiss.

John relaxed, kissing Sherlock back. Sherlock licked into his mouth and John shifted his hips, the low frisson of arousal beginning to stir his interest. He pulled away from Sherlock to kiss Greg.

Greg ran his hand through John’s hair. Sherlock wrapped a hand around John’s cock and gave him a stroke. John moaned against Greg’s lips, feeling his cock against his thigh.

John put his arms around both of them. Greg dropped his head to nibble his throat as Sherlock sipped more kisses from his lips, continuing to stroke him.

“God,” groaned John, flushing under the attention, eyes closed.

“We’ll take care you,” Greg assured him, stroking John’s hip.

And John knew they would. They all took care of each other. He gasped as Sherlock twisted his wrist, bringing him close to the edge already.

Sherlock let go and John opened his eyes to see him looking to Greg for direction. Greg leaned over and kissed Sherlock, then nudged John onto his side, facing Sherlock.

Sherlock kissed him again, this time taking them both in hand. John clung to his shoulder, opening his mouth to him. Greg settled behind him, rutting against his arse, kissing the nape of his neck and holding his hip.

They moved in gentle unison, breath coming short as they neared their climaxes, feet tangled together. John came first, groaning softly as he shuddered.

Sherlock worked him through it, kissed him one more time, then leaned up and kissed Greg, pushing the older man onto his back. John rolled over to watch as Sherlock moved down and swallowed Greg’s cock.

Greg swore softly, running his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. John smiled, more than sated as he watched them together. 

Sherlock reached down for his own cock. He pulled off Greg and shook his head as John started to move. John settled back down, pillowing his head on his arm, fingers resting on Greg’s side. 

Greg came nearly silently, taking John’s hand and squeezing it as Sherlock swallowed around him. Sherlock finally raised his head and smiled at the two of them, wiping his mouth. He moved up and kissed one, then the other.

John rolled to his feet and went to the loo to grab something to clean them all up with. They settled into bed, Greg in the middle this time, strong arms holding Sherlock and John close. John held Sherlock’s hand across Greg’s chest. Comfortable. Safe. Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This all happened because of a twitter convo referencing the baskerville hound
> 
> you can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
